


The Akasha King

by wingman3



Series: Of Akasha and Kaal [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: ??????, Character Study, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Triangulum Arc, Spoilers, i guess, idk if even to tag it as shippy but, its still very vague but its clear that its what it is, vague as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Never again would he ever feel normal.Because Hibiki was anything but that.





	The Akasha King

_And so I harden my resolve._

_Never again, I say._

_Never again._

* * *

 

Promises stayed, dull in his head. Reminders. Things he couldn't keep anymore. They meant nothing, and so he felt everything.

* * *

 

Did it matter in the end? Maybe. Maybe it did but he couldn't tell. He was left with the memories, but were they truly memories if they never happened?

But...

Saying that those memories never happened was a lie. Even if he’d deleted them, data never really disappeared. Data always made its mark. In his head. In the Records.

He could try to hard reset the world again. But that’d be like spitting at Daichi. Spitting at their memories.

No matter what he did now, it’d always hurt. Every path would hurt. And he had no doubt that the rest of the cosmos would swallow him up at the opportunity.

He shouldn't. And so he won't.

* * *

 

Hibiki held the world in his arms. From his throne, he watched everything. Alcor at his side at all times, only leaving to take care of threats. Hibiki didn't have to deal with any, they were too small for him.

And he was fine with that. It meant he could step into the sky- into the atmosphere. Onto tall buildings. Onto concrete.

To watch over Daichi. Daichi specifically.

Data never really disappeared. So even if he’d wiped his existence, he never stopped being important to Daichi. He was important to the world- but that didn't mean he was important to individuals. It was different when it came to his best friend.

So, sometimes, Daichi looked up. Sometimes, their eyes would meet. Brown and blue. Daichi's eyes and the sky.

_“I’m forgetting something… really important…”_

Data always had a presence. Even if Hibiki wiped this world and built it up anew. The past world would have always existed. In the records, in his memories. No matter what.

* * *

_Never again_ , the King says _._

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Tri arc makes me have a cry arc


End file.
